Cuando la fortuna sonríe, besa y abraza
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Basado en un hecho real. Kyouko está de vacaiones de su familia, y a raíz de una molestia al ver unas fotos de Sayaka en internet se decide a gastarle una broma junto con su hermana Momo. Pero ninguna de las dos se imaginaba que aquella broma daría nacimiento a una de las experiencias más fantásticas que hubiesen podido imaginar. Oneshot.


El siguiente OS viene inspirado de una historia verdadera, la cual considero una de las anécdotas más bizarras que la realidad haya tenido el descaro de albergar. Se trata de algo tan fuera de órbita que esta historia va a ser una versión muy adaptada, pues guardar mayor fidelidad con el hecho real sería sin duda demasiado fantasiosa, y hasta habría alguno que al principio crea que me he drogado antes de escribir, y todavía pienso que con esta versión me estoy arriesgando. Lo que viene a continuación es la historia adaptada de una broma tonta que se convirtió en un milagro de dimensiones épicas, más allá de los sueños más delirantes de cualquier ser humano, y que todavía tuvo espacio para un final de corte heroico. Si quieren saber de qué hablo, al finalizar el OS les facilitaré los detalles.

**Cuando la fortuna sonríe, besa y abraza**

En la ciudad de Kazamino estaba Kyouko haciendo una revisión rutinaria de su habitación, a falta de otra labor a realizar. Las vacaciones no le habían caído tan bien como había esperado en un principio, pues estaba terriblemente aburrida, su familia siempre tenía algo más que hacer, y muy especialmente su padre no tenía tiempo para hablar con ella salvo en algunas comidas en las que podían coincidir. Haber regresado a casa para estar con su familia no había sido una buena idea, en resumen.

Extrañaba la compañía de sus amigas. Seguramente la estaban pasando bien, y Sayaka estaría por ahí de paseo con Hitomi y Madoka. Kyouko se las imaginaba juntas en el cine, o paseando en el parque y dando de comer a las palomas, o asistiendo a algún recital en el que el niño bonito de Kyousuke figure en primera plana con su habilidad musical. Mami y Homura por su parte estarían ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Mami posiblemente esté deslumbrando a las demás chicas de su edad con el porte tan distinguido que la caracteriza, o estaría haciendo de niñera de esa niña llamada Nagisa; y Homura estaría matando el tiempo libre estudiando para afinar su manejo de las armas, o bien en casa de Madoka, jugando con Tatsuya mientras espera a que la pelirrosa regrese a casa ¿Y Kyouko? Pues ahí, sin nada interesante que hacer, si en Kazamino ni siquiera había un arcade cerca para pasar el rato.

─ ¿Onee-chan? ─ Momo se asoma por la puerta, llamando la atención de Kyouko ─ ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que saldrías a dar una vuelta o algo.

─ ¿Y eso para qué? ─ Kyouko se limita a acomodarse en la cama ─ Mis amigas se quedaron en Mitakihara, nuestros padres están demasiado ocupados, talleres automotrices son los únicos edificios destacables que hay por los alrededores, no hay brujas rondando por Kazamino desde hace meses, no tengo dinero para comprar dulces y tampoco quiero darle un disgusto a nuestro padre trayendo golosinas robadas, no hay ningún programa interesante hasta la noche por lo menos, y para remate el cielo está completamente nublado. Esto de verdad es un asco.

─ No tienes que ponerte en ese plan, onee-chan ─ Momo se sienta al lado de Kyouko ─. Si quieres puedes venir a mi habitación. Mamá me compró una computadora bastante bonita y genial, y estoy segura que te vas a enganchar cuando veas las cosas que hago.

─ Como no se trate de nada ilegal, supongo que valdrá la pena ─ Kyouko se ríe de su propio comentario y se levanta de un salto ─. Pues me has convencido, Momo. Vamos. Quiero ver en qué cosas de la deep web andas metida.

─ ¡Yo no ando metida en esas cosas tan peligrosas, onee-chan! ─ reacciona Momo inflando las mejillas ─ Vamos, y no vengas otra vez con esas bromas. No me quiero imaginar las cosas que aprendes en Mitakihara.

─ En Mitakihara no. Eso ya lo llevaba desde que vivía aquí antes ─ responde Kyouko entretenida.

* * *

**Habitación de Momo**

Las hermanas Sakura se sientan juntas frente a la PC nueva, y Momo se conecta inmediatamente en internet, mostrando a Kyouko todas sus movidas en las redes sociales que frecuentaba. Todo iba bien durante unos minutos: Momo le enseñaba a su hermana mayor sus juegos favoritos, las páginas de mayor tendencia, algunos de sus animes favoritos, sus suscripciones para adquirir ciertos videojuegos o entradas a eventos con descuento... Pero al cabo de unos quince minutos encuentran la cuenta de nada menos que Sayaka, llamando la completa atención de Kyouko.

─ ¡Un momento, Momo! Quiero ver qué es lo que tiene Sayaka en su cuenta.

─ ¿Sayaka? ¿Ella es tu novia, onee-chan? ─ dice Momo con un tono bastante pícaro.

─ ¡C-claro que no! Ella solo es una conocida ─ Kyouko gira la vista mientras un rubor intenso se apoderaba de su rostro.

─ ¡Lo sabía! ─ Momo se ríe con ganas, y luego hace lo que su hermana le había dicho ─ No te preocupes, no le dire a papá que tienes una novia tan bonita.

─ ¿Te quieres callar de una vez?

Momo se ríe otra vez antes de abrir las galerías de Sayaka para saber lo que había estado haciendo desde que Kyouko regresó a Kazamino para pasar las vacaciones. Ambas chicas se quedan con la boca abierta al ver lo que la tomboy peliazul había estado haciendo: En varias fotos aparece junto a Hitomi y Madoka en la piscina, en otras se le veía en un café comiendo trozos de pastel que despertaban la envidia de Kyouko, en otras fotos se les ve probando piezas de lencería (o mejor dicho, haciendo que Madoka se probara las piezas mientras Hitomi estaba al fondo con la cara roja)... Momo estaba muy entretenida viendo las cosas que estaba haciendo la tal Sayaka, pero Kyouko tenía una sombra en su rostro que iba ganando terreno a medida que pasaban las imágenes.

─ ¡Sugoi! ─ Momo estaba fascinada con las publicaciones de la peliazul ─ ¡Onee-chan, tienes unas amigas bastante pintorescas! ¿Por qué nunca me has contado de ellas? ¿Quiénes son?

─ Esto es para ver y no creer ─ Kyouko no daba muestras de prestar atención a Momo, y su mirada despedía destellos de furia ─. Estoy aquí en las peores vacaciones de mi vida, sin ningún lugar al cual ir, sin nada que hacer, sin nadie con quien hablar...

─ ¡Eh! ¿Y qué hay de mí?

─ ...y mientras tanto Sayaka está pasándolo en grande con Hitomi y Madoka, haciendo lo que se le viene en gana, y no se ha dignado a llamarme ni una sola vez... ¡Ahora es que me va a conocer! ─ Kyouko se pone de pie y mira en todas direcciones con ojos enloquecidos ─ ¡Momo!

─ ¿Qué, onee-chan?

─ ¿No hay nada que podamos utilizar, como una escenografía o algo?

─ ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

─ ¡Pues devolverle el favor a Sayaka! ─ Kyouko daba todas las señales de haber perdido el juicio ─ Yo aquí muriéndome de aburrimiento, y ella por allá disfrutando de la vida y dejándome completamente olvidada. Le voy a dar una lección que jamás olvidará.

─ ¿Y cómo es que lo vas a hacer, onee-chan?

─ Ya mismo te lo explico: Vamos a fingir una escena en la que estamos haciendo algo sumamente genial y divertido que le llame la atención a Sayaka. Quiero que vea que tambien yo lo estoy pasando maravillosamente sin ella.

─ No sabía que tenías ese lado rencoroso, onee-chan.

─ Pues ahora lo sabes. Ayúdame a buscar, que debemos darle una lección a esa ingrata.

Ambas hermanas se pusieron a buscar, tanto dentro como fuera de casa, varios materiales para montar una escenografía para así tomar una foto que posteriormente sería subida a internet. El propósito de ello era dar la impresión de que Momo y Kyouko consiguieron abrir un café y que les iba bastante bien. Obviamente nada de aquello sería real, pero Kyouko quería hacer que Sayaka se ponga verde de la envidia al verla llevando adelante un negocio exitoso y bastante entretenido.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

─ Aquí lo tenemos todo... Es increíble lo importante que es ser una chica mágica cuando te propones crear un escenario tan genial sin descanso...

Kyouko estaba maravillada, viendo su obra maestra mientras Momo salía de su casa, apenas haciendo el esfuerzo de despertarse. Kyouko había quedado bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Esperaba que con eso Sayaka volviera a acordarse de ella y se disculpara por ser una mala amiga. Momo apenas necesitó ver un segundo aquella obra de arte para despertar completamente. Jamás había visto nada semejante.

─ ¡Onee-chan! ¿Eso de verdad es el fondo de un café?

─ El mejor café del mundo, Momo. Debemos señalarlo con propiedad ─ responde Kyouko con orgullo ─. Ahora vamos a tomarnos una foto para subirla, y diremos que tenemos un negocio próspero gracias a un nuevo pastel que nos inventaremos y que tiene un sabor "mágico".

─ ¿De verdad hace falta llegar tan lejos por un descuido de tu novia, onee-chan?

─ ¡Que no es mi novia! Y sí, esto es una justa venganza por divertirse sola sin decirme nada. Me las va a pagar con intereses.

Momo se encoge de hombros, resignada al hecho de que no podría razonar con su hermana, así que saca una cámara y fotografía a ambas como si estuvieran dentro de un hermoso café con adornos que llamaban la atención de cualquiera que lo viese. Ambas sonríen ampliamente al momento en que se dispara el flash, y Kyouko corre hasta la cámara para ver cómo había quedado.

─ ¡Maravilloso! Esto es justo lo que necesito para que Sayaka vea que no la necesito.

─ ¿Y sigues negando que es tu novia? ─ dice Momo con una gota en la cabeza.

* * *

**Habitación de Momo**

Ya la fotografía estaba puesta, y Momo abre uno de sus perfiles para publicarla. Kyouko le dicta lo que tendría que poner para hacer ver aquello lo más realista posible. Esperaba que Sayaka lo viera y se dignara en llamarla de una buena vez para reprenderla. Kyouko sentía cerca su dulce oportunidad para recriminar a su amiga más cercana.

─ Pues ya está. He publicado la foto con todo aquello que me dijiste, onee-chan.

─ Muy bien hecho, Momo. Ahora simplemente esperemos a que Sayaka vea la imagen para que se ponga verde...

─ Eso suponiendo que se le ocurra revisar en mi perfil.

─ ¿Eh? ─ ahora Kyouko estaba confundida.

─ Para que una publicación de un particular llegue al conocimiento de otro, hace falta que esas dos personas tengan contacto entre sí, que estén marcados como amigos, o por lo menos coincidir en las tendencias a seguir, y yo sinceramente no tengo ni idea de qué tendencias sigue tu novia, onee-chan.

─ ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás insistiendo en que Sayaka es mi novia?

─ ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás insistiendo en negarlo?

─ Da igual. El caso es que tenemos que hacer que Sayaka vea la foto. Debemos buscar una página que ella siga y...

─ Kyouko, Momo ─ aparece el padre de ambas en la puerta de la habitación ─. Necesito que me ayuden a limpiar la iglesia. Mañana temprano tengo que oficiar una misa, pero los sermones de esta semana me han impedido avanzar como quisiera, y por eso quisiera su ayuda.

─ De acuerdo, papá ─ dice Momo animada.

─ Ok, papá ─ Kyouko decide dejar para después el asunto de la publicación.

* * *

**Dos horas después**

Ciertamente había sido un trabajo bastante pesado el asear cada rincón de la iglesia. Momo y Kyouko estaban bastante agotadas, y la mayor había tenido que trabajar con sus propias manos, puesto que su padre le prohibía terminantemente que usara magia para labores domésticas y relativas a la iglesia. La razón no podía ser más obvia, y es que su padre aborrecía esa magia que había exigido, a cambio de su obtención, la extracción del alma del cuerpo de Kyouko. Prefería hacerla trabajar como haría una chica normal, con el argumento de que el trabajo llena el alma y genera mayor satisfacción al momento de ver los frutos del mismo. Kyouko no se haría de rogar, puesto que ella creía que esa creencia de su padre era bastante cierta, y por eso, casi siempre de buena gana, se abstenía de usar magia a la hora de ayudar a su familia.

Ya habían terminado de limpiar todo y estaban también por colocar todo en su lugar, cuando escuchan que alguien golpeaba la puerta de la iglesia. El padre de Kyouko y Momo, extrañado por las horas, va a atender la llamada. Se trataba de un grupo de cuatro estudiantes de secundaria que tomaban cursos extras (lo único que explicaría algo así en vacaciones), y se notaban bastante animados, cosa un tanto extraña para el hombre, pues los jóvenes tienden a ser descuidados y rara vez tomar en cuenta cosas como la religión y otras que los adultos suelen tratar con más seriedad.

─ ¿Qué se les ofrece, jóvenes?

─ Disculpe señor, ¿aquí es donde está el café de las hermanas Sakura? ─ dice uno de los jóvenes.

─ ¿El café de las hermanas Sakura? ¿Qué es eso?

─ Un nuevo café que unas tales Kyouko y Momo Sakura han abierto para el descanso de los estudiantes de toda Kazamino. Dicen que tienen un pastel con un sabor que va más allá de la comprensión humana, y a nosotros nos dio curiosidad por probarlo.

El hombre estaba con la boca abierta y la mirada dirigida al vacío. No entendía ni jota de lo que aquel chico había dicho, salvo dos nombres que en ese mismo momento quería llamar para exigir una explicación.

─ Denme un momento, por favor ─ dice el cura, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los chicos, y acto seguido se adentra nuevamente en la iglesia ─ ¡Kyouko, Momo! ¡Que una de ustedes me explique lo que está pasando!

─ ¿A qué viene eso, papá? ─ dice Kyouko alarmada por ese llamado.

─ ¡Ahí afuera hay unos jóvenes un buscando un café "abierto por unas tales Kyouko y Momo"! ─ las dos hermanas palidecen ante la coincidencia señalada por su padre ─ ¿En qué me equivoqué con ustedes dos? He procurado darles la mejor crianza que he podido con todas las limitaciones que he tenido en tiempo y dinero. Sé que no estamos muy acomodados que se diga, que hace poco que tienen contacto con la tecnología moderna, pero no creo que eso sea excusa para estar atrayendo gente desconocida para buscar una cosa que aquí definitivamente no hay.

Momo y Kyouko (pero sobre todo la segunda) no lograban digerir completamente que se habían metido en un problema bastante gordo. Apenas un par de horas atrás estaban llevando a cabo una broma que iba dirigida específicamente a Sayaka, y de pronto se enteraban de que su broma estaba causando aquello. Ahora no sabían qué hacer, y su padre nada podía hacer por ellas, obviamente porque estaba más confundido que ellas.

─ No sé qué fue lo que hicieron, pero les agradezco que salgan y aclaren lo que sea que hayan causado ─ dice el cura tratando de mantener la compostura, algo que su rostro daba a entender que no era fácil.

Kyouko y Momo van entonces a la puerta, donde estaban los cuatro chicos con una obvia emoción por probar el supuesto postre que la publicación señalaba. No podían defraudar a su padre, así que debían decir las cosas con claridad.

─ ¿Ustedes son Kyouko y Momo? ─ dijo uno de los chicos, y éstas asienten quedamente ─ ¡Genial! Queríamos hablar con ustedes para preguntar cuándo abren el café. Es que estamos emocionados con la salida de ese pastel especial que ustedes anunciaron.

─ Pues lo siento mucho, pero es que ese pastel en realidad era...

─ Vamos, que encima compartí con todos mis amigos y mi familia la publicación ─ otro de los chicos interrumpe a Kyouko ─. Todos ellos dijeron que les interesaba probar ese pastel especial, y ahora mismo están esperando a que les confirme cuándo es que usteden van a abrir el café.

Kyouko y Momo estaban pálidas cual papel. Si eso era verdad, y los otros chicos hicieron lo mismo, y tomando en cuenta que alguna otra persona habría visto también la publicación, significaba que por lo menos una treintena de personas estaría enterada de la "existencia" del nuevo café de Kyouko y Momo. Aquello ya había pasado a ser un asunto bastante grave en apenas dos horas, si no es que menos. Si no aclaraban las cosas, se meterían en problemas con su padre, pero si decían la verdad podrían ser sometidas al escarnio de decenas de personas sin posibilidad alguna de esconderse. Momo no sabía qué hacer y estaba paralizada de miedo, pero Kyouko por su parte ya tenía una idea de lo que podría hacer al respecto.

─ Pues abriremos pasado mañana ─ Momo se queda con los ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar la resolución de su hermana ─. No se pierdan la gran inauguración, y verán que no se van a arrepentir de haber venido.

─ ¿Onee-chan? ─ Momo no entendía por qué Kyouko de pronto tiene la idea de echar más leña al fuego.

─ Muy bien. Entonces avisaré a mis amigos para venir para la inauguración ─ dice uno de los chicos muy contento.

Los cuatro jóvenes se van de allí bastante ilusionados, y Momo se quedaba mirando fijamente a Kyouko, esperando por una respuesta. Kyouko lo nota, aunque su gesto había pasado de uno tenso a uno de confianza total.

─ ¿En qué estás pensando haciendo eso, onee-chan? ─ se queja Momo con molestia ─ ¿Dónde vamos nosotras a abrir un café para atender a tanta gente como la que pienso que vendrá? ¿Cómo vamos a hacerle un pastel, si ni siquiera tenemos dinero para comprar los ingredientes necesarios para atenderlos?

─ Creo que estás subestimando nuestras posibilidades, Momo ─ la voz de Kyouko causaba una gran inquietud en la menor ─. Es verdad que no tenemos dinero ni lugar para abrir ese café, pero hay algo que no cualquiera posee.

─ ¿Y qué es?

─ Magia, Momo. Puedo usar mi magia para hacer posible ese proyecto de aquí a pasado mañana, y así nos quitamos de encima las molestias.

─ Te recomiendo que el café no sea contiguo a esta iglesia. Sabes que a papá no le agrada la magia.

─ Ya lo sé, asi que primero que nada vamos a hacernos con un espacio que esté cerca pero no tanto, y por medio de la magia haré que adquiera la misma forma del escenario que montamos para la foto, y una vez hecho eso buscaremos vasos y utensilios dañados para usar mi magia y los repare y haga aptos para su uso. Luego de eso compraremos solo una pequeña ingredientes que necesitaremos y aumentaré su rendimiento para que salga la cantidad necesaria de pasteles, y con el dinero que obtengamos podremos hacer las cosas de manera más regular, sin causarles más molestias a papá.

─ ¿Estás segura de lo que dices, onee-chan?

─ Completamente.

─ ¿Y la receta del pastel? ¿Acaso tenemos una? ─ Kyouko se queda de piedra por un momento ─ ¿Al menos tu novia te enseñó alguna receta especial para hacer un pastel que por lo menos tenga un sabor distinto a los demás?

─ En primer lugar, Sayaka no es mi novia. Segundo, Sayaka no tiene destreza alguna en la cocina. Un día deberías venir de visita a Mitakihara, y ahí te mostraría lo nefasta que es ella en la cocina.

─ Claro, aparte de que las fotografiaría en lo que las vea besándose para que dejes de negar que es tu novia.

─ ¿Cuándo será que dejes de insistir en eso? ─ Kyouko estaba entre avergonzada y enfadada ─ Como sea, te digo que el pastel va a quedar de nuestra parte, y vamos a incluir una receta que hará que se convierta en una leyenda.

─ ¿Acaso usarás magia?

─ En realidad no, sólo modificaremos un poco la receta para que el resultado sea distinto ¿Por qué creíste que usaría magia?

─ Intuición.

─ Bueno, el caso es que no usaré mi magia para hacer que el pastel quede bueno, y poco a poco iremos mejorando para hacer que el pastel esté decente sin que papá se disguste.

─ Se nota que lo tienes todo cubierto. Solo espero que esto no se vaya de las manos, onee-chan.

Kyouko asiente con seguridad, y Momo suspira resignada. Se supone que tenían que salir de un hoyo, y lo que terminaron decidiendo es que cavarían más profundo.

* * *

**Dos días después**

Había sido un trabajo bastante arduo, pero Kyouko veía maravillada los resultados de su trabajo: Todo empezó con el compromiso de alquiler de un local vacío que se encuentra apenas a una manzana de la iglesia, y luego Momo y Kyouko se pusieron a limpiar y pintar el lugar para que quedase exactamente igual que como mostraba la foto. Lo siguiente fue llevar a cabo el decorado, lo cual llegó a tomar más de mediodía, y la elaboración de los adornos y arreglo de las mesas y sillas se llevó a cabo mediante magia y fuera del local, mientras esperaban a que secase la pintura. Momo tuvo que regresar varias veces a casa para descansar y buscar algo de comida y agua, pero Kyouko estuvo de principio a fin metida en el trabajo. No era precisamente divertido, pero estaba bastante agradecida de tener algo para matar el tiempo. Incluso el aburrimiento tan envolvente de antes había quedado completamente en el olvido.

Ya estando terminado el café que nunca debió existir, Kyouko sigue a la siguiente parte del su idea, la cual es usar todo el dinero que Momo tenía ahorrado para comprar los ingredientes para hacer los dichosos pasteles, aparte de otros suplementos para café, jugos, refrescos, panes con relleno dulce, entre otros géneros, obviamente limitando las opciones por ser la primera vez que lo intentaba y lo poco que su hermana le pudo dar. Posteriormente ella y Momo unirían fuerzas para dejar todo listo, y cuando todo el trabajo estaba montado, se asomaron a la entrada para ver a por lo menos veinte personas esperando ansiosas en la puerta. Era hora para dar comienzo a la conversión de la broma en realidad.

─ Muy bien. Vamos, Momo.

─ Cuenta conmigo, onee-chan.

Ambas hermanas abrieron las puertas de su nuevo café, y la gente que estaba afuera rápidamente entra para llevar a cabo sus peticiones. Pensaban que iba a ser un simple trámite de local debutante, pero en todo el día estuvieron hasta el cuello de trabajo. El pastel especial elaborado por Kyouko y Momo tuvo resultados tan geniales que quienes lo probaron no esperaron ni siquiera a salir de allí para llamar a todas las personas que conociesen para recomendar que comiesen el pastel, por lo que Kyouko y Momo se vieron en la obligación de preparar más para la creciente ola de gente que se acercaba al café. No entendían cómo, pero de pronto se convirtieron en celebridades para los habitantes de Kazamino, e incluso la gente aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para fotografiarse al lado de ellas. Eran algo así como las idols del momento. Todos querían estar con ellas, querían probar lo que estaban haciendo, difundían sus experiencias y las recomendaban.

Ni qué decir que el negocio fue, evidentemente, un éxito mayúsculo desde el primer minuto. La existencia de un café tan novedoso en Kazamino, donde los locales de ese tipo escaseaban, se tradujo en ganancias espectaculares para Kyouko y Momo, las cuales no se daban abasto con tantos clientes, por lo que cada vez que Kyouko iba a la cocina se convertía en chica mágica para acelerar la preparación de las órdenes solicitadas. Pero hubo un detalle que ambas no habían tomado en cuenta, y ese detalle atraviesa la puerta a horas del mediodía, absorto ante la vista de las dos chicas tratabajando arduamente.

─ ¿Qué lugar es este?

─ Señor, por favor fórmese en la fila ─ dice un joven que estaba esperando su turno para ser atendido.

─ Yo soy el padre de estas chicas ─ responde el hombre con seriedad, haciendo que el muchacho retrocediera algo asustado ─. Kyouko, Momo, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

─ ¡Papá! ─ Kyouko casi deja caer la bandeja con tazas que llevaba ─ Ehh... Pues nosotras...

─ ¿De dónde salió este café tan extraño? ¿Es el mismo que mencionaron aquellos chicos la otra vez?

─ Pues sí, papá ─ responde Momo algo asustada ─. Parece que la broma que habíamos hecho llegó demasiado lejos, y al final acabamos haciéndolo realidad.

─ ¿Una broma? Pues es una broma muy deliciosa ─ dice una chica que estaba en una mesa cercana.

─ No estamos hablando con usted. No sea indiscreta ─ regaña el padre de las hermanas, y luego vuelve su vista a ellas ─ No sé qué fue lo que pasó, y no sé si quiera saberlo, pero veo que por lo menos han decidido matar el tiempo libre en algo, y no es que me moleste eso. Todo lo contrario, es inspirador ver que ustedes mismas se hayan decidido a hacer algo.

─ ¿Eh? ─ ahora eran Kyouko y Momo las confundidas.

─ La verdad es que pensaba pedirles que me asistieran en las misas para que no estén el resto de las vacaciones sin hacer nada, pero como ya han abierto esto, pues no les pondré peros. Solo procuren no meterse en problemas, hagan bien su trabajo y no toleren ningún tipo de abusos. Saben que las quiero mucho, y por eso no me gustaría que les pase nada.

Kyouko y Momo se quedan enmudecidas mientras su padre se va de allí. No esperaban haber tenido su aceptación para llevar a cabo ese negocio con tanta facilidad. Los clientes también estaban mudos, esperando a que las hermanas reaccionaran.

─ Creo que tengo que salir a comprar más harina. Ya se nos acabó toda ─ dice Momo al final.

* * *

**Un mes después**

En la parada de autobuses principal de Mitakihara se encontraban Madoka, Sayaka y Mami, esperando a que saliese Kyouko de la unidad que había tomado para regresar. Kyouko llevaba consigo, junto con sus maletas, varias bolsas con regalos y otras cosas que había comprado al final de sus vacaciones en Kazamino. Madoka, Sayaka y Mami la reciben de manera bastante calurosa.

─ ¿Por qué no dijiste que habías abierto un café en tu ciudad, Kyouko? ─ aprovecha Sayaka para regañar a la pelirroja ─ Yo te hubiera ayudado a llevar a cabo la atención. Aquí no hubo mucho que hacer, y cuando supe que abriste un café me quedé sin palabras.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no habías estado de paseo con Hitomi y Madoka? Vi fotos tuyas en la piscina y en varias tiendas, divirtiéndose en grande...

─ ¿Viste las fotos de mis vacaciones del año pasado? ─ la reacción de Sayaka deja de piedra a Kyouko ─ Eso fue antes de conocerte, y por eso no figuras en ninguna de esas fotos. En estas vacaciones las únicas fotos que he tomado han sido de Kyousuke-kun en un recital que ofreció en el teatro, y también me dedique a tomar fotos de Homura abrazando una almohada de Madoka.

─ ¿De verdad lo hizo? ─ dice Madoka sorprendida ─ ¿Y por qué haría esas cosas sin avisarme?

─ No lo sé. Eso deberás hablarlo con ella, pero ahora me importa más lo de Kyouko ─ a Sayaka le salían estrellas de los ojos al enfocar otra vez a Kyouko ─. Como te iba diciendo, me hubieras dicho que harías eso y te habría acompañado.

─ En Mitakihara todos se enteraron de la apertura de ese café. Ustedes se convirtieron en un fenómeno viral en todas las redes sociales ─ interviene esta vez Mami ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hicieron con el café?

─ Pues cerrarlo ─ la respuesta de Kyouko deja descolocadas a sus amigas ─. La verdad es que fue divertido trabajar allí, e incluso las veces que Momo me regañaba por catar los pasteles valió la pena ─ las tres amigas se mostraron excépticas por aquello de "catar" ─. Pero solo fue un trabajo que Momo y yo hicimos por las vacaciones, así que tuvimos que anunciar el cierre cuando llegó la hora de regresar aquí, pues no podía dejar a Momo sola con todo.

─ Me imagino que ganaron mucho dinero con lo exitoso que fue aquello ─ dice Madoka emocionada ─ ¿Qué hicieron al final con ese dinero?

─ Simple. La mayor parte se la dimos a papá para que haga las reformas a la iglesia que crea convenientes y también cree una fundación para huérfanos, que mucha ilusión le hacía, y también nos dedicamos Momo y yo a comprar comida para la casa y varias cosas que queríamos. Aquí por ejemplo tengo varias cosas que compré para traerlas... Ah, y también tengo ahorrado el dinero para mis estudios.

─ Pues eso es tener buen juicio, Sakura-san ─ felicita Mami sonriente ─ ¿Y trajiste algo de ese pastel que habían dicho? La verdad es que nosotras quisiéramos probarlo también.

─ Claro. No podía dejarlas por fuera ─ Kyouko busca en una bolsa y saca unos cuantos trozos de pastel para todas ─. Incluso tengo un poco para Nagisa, Tatsuya, Hitomi, Homura, y hasta para el niño lindo del Kyousuke, para que vean que soy una buena persona.

─ ¿Saben una cosa? ─ Mami luce pensativa, pero a la vez muy animada ─ Para el año que viene deberíamos ir todas juntas con Sakura-san para darle vida otra vez a ese café.

─ ¡Sí! Suena bastante divertido! ─ opina Madoka ─ Hablaré con Homura-chan de esto. Me imagino que querrá ir si la invito.

─ Supongo que sí ─ dice Kyouko ─. El dueño del local había quedado encantado, y hasta nos dijo a Momo y a mí que éramos bienvenidas si algún día volvíamos a querer abrir ese café.

─ Pues ya está decidido ─ Sayaka estaba bastante emocionada.

Las cuatro salen entonces de la estación para buscar un lugar más adecuado para comer ese pastel especial. Y de ese modo Kyouko daba punto y final a una broma que le significo un mes entero de emociones y trabajo formador para ella. Al final valió la pena, y más cuando viese a Sayaka muy contenta al probar el pastel que le dio.

* * *

**Residencia Sakura**

─ ¿Para mí? ─ el padre estaba sorprendido y conmovido al recibir un trozo de pastel de parte de Momo.

─ Sí. Onee-chan y yo no te dimos a probar nuestra creación mientras estuvimos trabajando en vacaciones, pero ahora quiero que lo pruebes. Sé que te va a encantar.

─ De acuerdo ─ el padre prueba el pastel, mostrándose maravillado con el sabor ─ ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Estás segura que Kyouko no usó magia para hacer esto?

─ Bueno, un poquito, pero solo para dar más rendimiento a la harina, porque nos era muy difícil comprar cantidades suficientes.

─ Ya veo. Supongo que debí intervenir un poco más. Si no fuera por mi trabajo, podría haber ayudado para que al menos contaran con algo más de tiempo libre, que se lo merecían ─ el padre de ambas se termina el pastel ─. Es una lástima que no hubiese más. Valdría la pena acompañar el té con esto.

─ Es verdad, aunque un día de estos podría hacer otro, que me sé la receta. Onee-chan se llevó el resto del último pastel que hicimos ─ revela Momo ─. Quería enviarle un regalo a sus amigas en Mitakihara, y en especial para su novia.

─ Claro, es normal que uno quiera hacer por los amigos un regalo espec... ¿Kyouko tiene qué?

Momo se tapa la boca de golpe. Se le fue la lengua, y sin duda estaría en problemas con Kyouko en las próximas vacaciones.

**Fin**

* * *

Ahora toca cumplir lo que les prometí sobre revelar la historia que me inspiró a hacer esto: En Estados Unidos, en el año 2014, un ingeniero de 31 años llamado Zack "Danger" Brown conoció una red social para emprendedores e innovadores llamada Kickstarter, en la cual sus inscritos solicitan financiamiento mediante donaciones para llevar a cabo sus proyectos, y a modo de broma Zack se registró para publicar que necesitaba 10 dólares para hacer una ensalada de patatas. Lejos de ser un mero chiste que pocos tomarían en cuenta, su publicación se viralizó y surgió gente de todos lados dispuesta a donarle dinero, logrando superar la petición casi al instante, y Zack reaccionó a las acciones de la gente haciendo varias modificaciones a su propuesta, a medida que seguía lloviendo dinero a su cuenta. He aquí sus propuestas más resaltantes:

250 dólares: Prometió utilizar la mejor mayonesa posible para hacer la ensañada.

300 dólares: Anunció que contactaría con un chef para que le ayudara a optimizar la receta de su ensalada.

1.000 dólares: Dijo que grabaría la preparación en internet para que todos los donantes pudieran disfrutar del show.

3.000 dólares: Alquiló un anfiteatro para invitar a cientos de personas para que vieran directamente la preparación (y para colmo, el show fue un éxito total).

Al final, cuando se cumplió el mes de plazo para obtener los donativos, Zack "Danger" Brown, de 10 dólares pedidos, obtuvo 55.492 dólares de 6.911 donantes, convirtiéndose así en la superestrella del momento y protagonista de una de las historias más increíbles de todos los tiempos. El final de aquello es lo único medianamente creíble, y resulta que tomó todo ese dinero recaudado y lo donó a diversas fundaciones para combatir el hambre en Ohio. Si quieren comprobar la veracidad de esta historia, pueden buscarlo, e incluso en Kickstarter sigue presente aquella publicación que pasó a la posteridad.

Hasta otra


End file.
